1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording medium and a sheet containing a magnetic material that allow printing with a common recording material such as toner or ink and that also enable recording and reproduction of information by magnetic means.
2. Related Art
Recently, more laws and regulations have been established for prevention of information leakage, such as those concerning protection of private information, privacy marks, information security, and others. However, it is still difficult to completely prevent leakage of information such as private and confidential information printed on recording paper, because printed paper is easy to physically remove and stow away. Thus, there is an urgent need for a method of preventing leakage and forgery of confidential information recorded on recording paper while also preserving the convenience of use of recording paper.